


Escalera

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Querrá hablar justo después de luchar contra los lessers.





	Escalera

| [primera parte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453418) |

Querrá hablar justo después de luchar contra los lessers. Cuando Zsadist haya resultado demasiado herido y tenga sangre de Vishous entre las manos. Cuando mire a su alrededor, con el móvil temblando entre las manos, y vea el paisaje desolador que deja tras de sí una guerra.  
  
Después de pedirle a Rhage que vaya a buscarles, Butch se acercará a los lessers que aún se retuercen moribundos. Oirá a V decirle que no lo haga, porque el ex policía ya habrá consumido muchos y los dos podrán sentir la oscuridad en su cuerpo, en su sangre, en cada poro de su piel, expandiéndose como un virus, el olor a talco de bebé aturdiéndoles, saturando sus sentidos.  
  
Pero no le hará caso. Aspirará los lessers que quedan y sentirá un dolor de cabeza que hará que todo dé vueltas y un zumbido le nublará el juicio. Lo último que verá será a Vishous recostándolo hacia él para que no se caiga.  
  
No le dará tiempo a hablar.  
  


*

En cuanto lleguen Rhage y Phury, este último correrá hacia su hermano sin detenerse a mirar si se le necesita para llevar a los otros dos vampiros. Intentará cortar una hemorragia y apoyará todo su peso sobre él para llevarlo al coche, con la elegancia y la dulzura que siempre va con él y que siempre reserva, un poco, para Zsadist.

Rhage, al principio, sonreirá con esa fanfarronería que tiene siempre, el chiste fácil en la punta de la lengua, al ver a Butch apoyado en V, que intentará permanecer de pie, agotados y malheridos ambos. Como soldados tras una batalla que parece no tener final (y, en el fondo, no son más que eso). Pero Vishous, que tendrá los labios apretados porque la herida en el abdomen es más profunda de lo que parece y sangra, le mirará. Le fulminará con la mirada y el semblante serio.

Y Rhage no hará ningún comentario, porque no es tonto y sabrá que no es el momento. Que lo que menos necesitan ahora son tonterías, y no solo por las heridas obvias. (Pero no borrará la sonrisa del todo, porque es parte de su naturaleza y, de verdad, que la postura de sus Hermanos da para estar riéndose de ellos hasta el fin de los días).  
Ni Phury ni Rhage dirán nada en todo el camino.

El rubio contestará a la llamada del Rey con alguna tontería que se le ocurra en el momento, pero después se hará el silencio. Un silencio tranquilo y liviano, en el que Vishous y Zsadist (y Butch, si estuviera consciente) podrán respirar con calma e intentar ignorar el dolor. O soportarlo en el más estricto silencio. (Al fin y al cabo, son machos. Son guerreros. Son parte de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra, y el dolor es parte de su vida).

De reojo, mientras Phury conduce, Rhage se quedará mirando cómo la mano de V, brillante, incandescente, vacila ante la frente del poli, cómo se morderá el labio y finalmente decidirá apartar la mano y centrar la mirada en algún punto de la ventana. Rhage anotará mentalmente la escena, recordará cada detalle y, cuando todo haya pasado, vivirá casi única y exclusivamente para recordarle a Vishous el momento. Y V le amenazará con desollarlo vivo, mientras Butch se tragará la risa sin ganas de meterse en la conversación (mientras frunce el ceño porque ese día no le traerá buenos recuerdos).

Poco después, V no aguantará más. Será un momento, un segundo, un parpadeo, pero cerrará los ojos y no volverá a abrirlos hasta unos días después.

*

Peleará. Se enfrentará (por segunda vez) a Wrath y le obligará a apartarse, porque debe curar a Butch. De nada servirán los argumentos que el Rey le dé ( _«acaban de coserte piel, no puedes moverte, V», «Butch está recibiendo la atención médica que necesita, Vishous, cuando estés mejor, podrás ir. No seas idiota, haz lo que te digo», «maldita sea, V. Si mueres por una gilipollez así, juro que iré a buscarte al infierno, jodido bastardo», «me estás hartando. Mueve el culo de esta habitación y quedas fuera de la Hermandad»_ ), porque al final, a los dos días, le dirá:

– Échame si quieres.

Y se marchará junto a Butch con paso lento pero seguro.

Wrath le verá irse, suspirando y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, porque nunca un jodido par de vampiros le habían dado tantos problemas. Pondrá los ojos en blanco y, cuando su Reina le pregunte por qué lo dejó marchar justo en ese momento, contestará que lo intentó, que hizo lo que pudo. _Jodido Vishous_.

*

La mano de Butch, ruda, aún temblorosa, entre cabello dorado, suave, un contacto íntimo y cálido; el intercambio de sonrisas perezosas y llenas de algo mágico, de esas que no necesitas ver porque _las sientes_ ; las miradas, brillantes y fantásticas y los suspiros de alivio.

El policía no parecerá haber consumido lessers, aunque su sangre siga manando negra. Marissa habrá hecho desaparecer de cada rincón el malestar, y lo habrá hecho sin ningún poder extraño venido de cualquier parte. Solo le bastará con su presencia, limpia, pura, hermosa, para aliviar el dolor de Butch. V pensará «es demasiado buena» porque él en su lugar jamás le habría perdonado una traición así.

No entrará. No tendrá el derecho a interrumpir, porque nunca lo ha tenido realmente aunque lo haya hecho. Porque es Marissa a quien el ex policía necesita, por mucho que V forme parte (ínfima, terriblemente pequeña, del tamaño de una pipa) de la vida de su amigo.

Mirará un segundo por la rendija de la puerta y deseará quedarse mirando. Él también ha tenido al poli así de cerca, así de caliente pero nunca así de dulce, y necesitará casi físicamente tenerlo en ese preciso momento.

Pero tampoco se quedará mirando. Intentará olvidar el beso que se estaban dando mientras cerraba la puerta. Se sentará fuera, en el suelo, patético como nunca antes.

Sentirá que no avanza. Ni él, ni la relación (o lo que sea) con el poli, que es como intentar subir una escalera mecánica que va hacia abajo. Que de cada peldaño que sube, baja dos y siempre termina en el principio, más cansado. Y con menos ganas (aunque esto último, será una mentira piadosa para consolarse).

Al final, volverá a su habitación con un peso extraño sobre los hombros. Como si acabaran de caerle encima dos elefantes y la gravedad intenta hundirle lo máximo posible. Se cruzará con Wrath que le mirará con cara de «te lo dije», pero no tendrá ni ganas ni valor de enfrentarse a él de nuevo, y caerá en la cuenta de que le duele de verdad la herida que los lessers se han hecho. Será eso lo que haga que le duela un poco el pecho.

Sí, probablemente, será eso.


End file.
